To Hell With You All
by RoboVolcano4
Summary: When the Black Dogs assaulted the Dark Fortress, they fully expected to confront the dark elf queen Olga. What they didn't expect was to meet the castle's true master as well as his response to their offer.


Over 700 hundred years ago, before the war of Eostia; before the war between the kingdom of Garan and the Seven Shield Alliance; long before the coup of the Black Dogs, a castle appeared. No one knew how it happened or where it came from or why it had appeared. All people know is that this castle appeared in Garan one day and stayed there.

Many had chosen to call the structure the Dark Fortress, a fitting name for its terrifying exterior and how it shined brightest under the pale moon. However, to those who learned its true name, a more horrifying fate awaited them.

For years, no one made contact with the castle, neither approaching it nor entering it. That was until the queen of the dark elves, Olga Discordia in the desire for a stronghold to wage her war against the 'Goddess Incarnate', Celestine Lucross. She entered the castle and was never seen again.

Although some witnesses claim that they saw her riding on horseback cradling a young blonde half dark elf, but none have been able to prove such.

Now, as the war, a war that was not nearly as brutal as it would have been in another time line, is about to come to an end. In its stead a new one will or perhaps would by the ambition of one man.

But he had failed to understand that when man becomes too ambitious and makes an attempt to gain more than he deserves, he will be punished a most horrible fate.

* * *

Walking through the corridors of the Dark Fortress, Vault could not help but furrow an eyebrow in confusion. He had fully expected to take the castle the dark elf queen commanded easily but he at least expected some resistance. A guard or two, some sort of magic barrier, anything that would attempt to impeded him and his men.

Instead what he received was an empty castle. Perhaps that was incorrect as he did see creatures lying in the shadows, such as the tall, green skinned freak and his giggling, hunchbacked buddy sitting on his shoulder. But aside from seeing monsters there was nothing else. No servants, no body guards, and he was almost certain that the dark queen wasn't even here.

What he did find were a few paintings, most of them of the dark elf standing next to some fancy dressed man. Looking at the paintings alone made Vault want to lick his lips and he knew some of his men were giving into that desire. He had big plans for the woman, as well as every women, but baby steps.

Continuing through their walks, Hicks, one of his most trusted men, came up to his side and asked, "Not to sound stupid, but…do we know where we going?"

That caused Vault, and by extension the men behind him, to stop. Hicks did bring up a valid point. The more they walked the more it seemed like they were getting lost. Everything looked the same and the mercenary was almost certain they had passed that one staircase at least three times by now.

Vault turned to his magician, Kin, who wordlessly nodded at the unspoken order. He chanted before summoning a map of sorts, showing where they had previously been. This made the trek much easier, though he could hear a few of his men complaining that their search was taking too long with a few orcs grunting in agreement. He assured them that the wait would be worth it all and they only needed to be patient.

Eventually, the Black Dogs came across a large black wood double door. This was the last place he expected Olga to be. If she was not here, then there went one reward but he would get the castle so it would not be a total loss. But for some reason, Vault didn't want to open the door. He couldn't explain why only that his instincts were telling him and his men to run for the hills.

He pushed those down as if they were someone's head he would crush beneath his boot. He was Vault, the Mercenary King, leader of the Black Dogs, and future emperor to boot. Whatever lied beyond these doors would be nothing to him.

He looked over his shoulder at his men and grinned, all who grinned and nodded back. He raised his arms up and pushed the doors opened, almost straining his arms in doing so. Looking around he saw that it was very large room, two rows of dark colored pillars with a long red carpet, looking to have been made from the finest of weavers, trailing from the door to the end of the room between them. A few candle sticks were placed about with small flames being the only light in the room.

At the end of the hallway were two thrones sitting side by side, both on top of a stair case with one smaller than the other. The smaller one was colored crimson with gold outlining the exterior. The one it sat by, which stood in the middle with the carpet right in front of it, was colored gray with its interior being a royal blue. Above the throne was what seemed to be a stone pillar carved into the shape of a skull with red curtains hanging off the sides.

Although the smaller throne was empty, the other one was occupied by someone. Looking closely, Vault could see that it was a man, so that ruled out it being the dark elf but he took a more detailed observation. The man was a tall, pale skinned being with hair that reached his shoulders and goatee, color white like bone. He sported a black a long black cape with a long popped collar and an intricate crimson colored pattern on the inside. Underneath, he wore a two piece black suit with a gold outline on the inside shirt and a red inside for his coat along with a white neckerchief.

Opening his eyes revealed a pair of crimson eyes that stared at the mercenaries and monsters with such disinterest and contempt. In his hand was a wine glass filled with blood colored wine (at least Vault believed it was wine). Swishing his drink around the man said, "So, it is true as he said. You have come to claim my home."

Smiling Vault nodded. "That's right. Though my men and I fully expected to fight that dark elf bitch. Not some old geaser."

"I will ignore those jabs, both at my beloved and I, only because your fate was already sealed the moment you stepped foot into Castlevania."

"Castlevania?" Vault asked. "I thought this place was called the Dark Fortress."

"By some yes, but its true name is indeed Castlevania. My dear Olga learned this fact when she attempted to take it for her own. That was, before she knew of its true master."

"Speaking of which, where is she? Hiding away like a coward?"

The man closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath through his nose. Opening his eyes once more he stared at Vault and replied, "A day ago, a man who I believed to be my enemy rode in and told me something. He said that, a mercenary and his army would storm my castle in an attempt to defeat Olga and win the war. Afterwards they would enact a mission to turn all of the women in the land into their own sex slaves." He raised his glass, looking at it as he continued, "I at first did not want to believe him. He was a member of the family I had declared my enemy and a man who killed me. Twice no less. But I could not call him a liar, for it would go against his very character. So, I had him take my beloved Olga, my children, and our knight and flee. Flee to the city of Ken where I would later retrieve them. And so it seems he was proven right, am I wrong?"

Vault thought of these words. 'Someone knew of my plan and told this guy before we even got here? Who in the-' He cut his own thoughts off before asking, "Was the guy who did this blond, wore leather, and used a whip?"

"Indeed."

"Shit. Fuck. Damn it." Vault groaned while rubbing his face to comfort his headache. 'And here I thought that guy would be a good to have on my side. Oh well.' He shook his head before looking back at the man, who casually sipped his drink as if the Black Dogs were not there. "Hey listen, I don't know who you are but since you know my plan then I'll extend you an invitation. You already seem to be in control here but if you allow us to use this as our stronghold then we'll rewards you greatly. You can have that dark queen bitch and even get your first pick, virgins as well. You'll be known throughout the land as opposed to that dark elf and you'll be regarded as a true hero!"

The man, however, continued to sip his glass. Without turning to look at those before him, he said, "Olga is my third wife."

"Huh?"

"Before her I had two other, both killed, causing me to swear vengeance upon God and his people. But…he…God, does not exist here. Instead, a goddess who has been given flesh. When I took Olga as my bride, I swore upon the words of my late Lisa to do no harm. I supported Olga only so that her people would be safe. I have no interest in ruling this land or assisting you in your 'sex empire'."

"Come on! How can you say that?! You're a man, aren't you?!"

"A…man?" The white haired being looked at Vault this time. "But what is a man? A miserable pile of secrets!" He stood up from his throne and threw his glass to the ground, it shattering upon contact. "But enough talk, have at you!"

* * *

**If you told me the day after Halloween that I'd write a crossover with Kuroinu I'd kick you in the face and yet here we are. So for those unfamiliar with the series, good. Be thankful you don't know it. Trust me, I know it and I wish I didn't. But anyway, this crossover with Castlevania came about as one of many ideas (like a DND campaign featuring a three team taking on the Black Dogs, one with DxD by one of my SpaceBattle pals, and a few others). I may write them in the future but who can say.**

**So Dracula here is from the ending of Symphony of the Night, hence the words he says about Lisa. He's a lot more chill here and not focused on destruction of mankind which confuses the one who shows up to confront him (spoiler: I gave it away who it is). Right now though, he is prepared to protect his new family. I'm leaving this right now as a one shot mostly because if I was to do something more, it mostly be flashback stuff with Olga and Dracula and our mystery hero since we all know how this confrontation will end. But if people do like this, then I will consider doing something more with it.**


End file.
